


【SW】【新藤孝美】從今而後淤泥不染清漣不妖

by toratomo



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: ABO, AU, Angst, F/F, Multi, Other, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: 警告：ABO，OOC，AU，感情關係混亂，粗俗，angst，灑狗血。請自己注意避雷！架空古日本，各種時代的設定、名詞和服裝混雜在一起。AO，很異性戀，性別歧視。OOC，不是自謙，是真的讓角色去服務劇情。CP從頭到尾都是新藤孝美，但我不會讓這兩人對彼此保持廣義的忠貞。很對不起將角色們置於這麼一個不堪的故事中。同人創作，勿上升原型人物。這篇的角色性格是獨立的，跟我寫的其他故事都沒有關聯。未免掃興往後其他說明就放置每章的文末。
Relationships: Karibuchi Takami/Shindou Mie
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

在緩緩飄落的細雪之中，光小心地替身邊的Omega打傘，一片純白景色令村子籠罩在一種安寧美好的寂靜之中，踩著高腳木屐的Omega緊挽她的手臂，光配合著對方碎步慢行，兩人走在田埂上，清晨居民們才清理過積雪的，不難行走。稍早之前三隅向她探問過城裡的一些大小事情、以及自己是否安好，就不再開口了，可見她是真的教養良好。  
兩人一路無話，對方似乎不覺得沉悶，反而很享受，嘴角彎著幸福的弧度。Omega的微笑攪得Beta心裡有些慌亂，僵著脖子直視前方，不敢看她。即使如此，步伐仍配合得宜，將要從田埂上下來時，光也自然地伸手攙扶對方，那一瞬間Omega幾乎把所有重量都放在她身上了，香軟甜膩，光不曉得這就是Alpha口中那種銷魂奪魄的信息素、或者只是三隅平時用慣的薰香氣味。天氣冷，村民們都躲在屋內，空曠的田野上除了她們倆難見一人，依三隅的性子，貿然放出信息素是有點可能的。  
光只是覺得，兩個同樣衝動輕率的人共結連理似乎不是個好選擇。  
她們走進三隅家的宅子，正收傘、拍落肩上積雪，三隅的父親就親自迎到了玄關，堅持要光進去吃塊羊羹。羊羹和茶擺在桌上，三隅拿出手做的圍巾送給她，就回閨房去了，光陪著老地主坐在客廳，接受招待。從前她也曾在這棟宅子吃過許多次點心，都是送藥來的時候，熟識的僕役會讓她進廚房吃顆雞蛋或糯米丸子什麼的。三隅先生笑吟吟地同她聊天，也問了城裡的事，比他的女兒要健談許多。末了光要走了，拿出懷裡的布包交給他──父親讓她順便送來的，膝痛的藥，老地主誇張地笑稱怎麼好意思，一邊收下了，像個客套的村婦。  
光一回到家，母親就湊上來問狀況，她講話吶吶，母親就唸她，叮囑她要她把握，說老地主三番兩次地暗示因為雁淵君年輕有為，聘金就不要了──這倒是其次，母親鄭重道，最重要的是三隅的嫁妝啊，你看，幾乎整個村的田地都是他們家的吶！父親和學徒的幹雄大哥一直待在診間沒有出來，不能替光解圍。一直到該吃飯了他們才現身，而母親也不屈不撓地唸到這個時點，音量不小，診間裡邊一定聽得一清二楚，父親一走出來就笑道：阿箸，別再講那些俗氣的事情了。母親接著又唸兩句，才消停。  
三隅原本要嫁給鍛治屋米澤家的Alpha，兩方家庭已將婚事談攏，就等孩子們長大。一年多前米澤加入小西家在玖島城的軍隊，不久死訊傳了回來，光在路上遇到了替米澤守完靈正要回家的三隅，人力車的車輪卡在地上一個泥濘的坑，拉車的老侘助彎身想要把輪子弄出來，卻把腰閃了，光遠遠看到，立刻跑過去幫忙。三隅在車上幾乎要哭出來，侘助不許她下來幫忙，說和服弄髒了肯定要被老爺責罵，可是侘助年紀那麼大了，小姐怎麼忍心照顧自己長大的老傭人受這樣折騰呢──這些都是三隅後來才告訴光的。光一鼓作氣把車輪從坑裡抬出來，托著車和三隅回家，又精神奕奕地折返原處，把老侘助也背了回去。  
「…我好像曾經見過您？」在路上，常年不被允許出家門的Omega小心翼翼地問她。  
「我是仁鴛堂的雁淵，一直以來受府上照顧了。」  
那之後三隅家驕縱成性的獨生女破天荒地宣言除了雁淵大夫的小女兒以外，她誰也不嫁，一時之間成為全村最熱門的八卦，直到後來被她姊姊嫁給平戶城主的消息蓋過去為止。  
一開始富有的老地主當然是不同意的啊，雁淵光又不是Alpha，這輩子最有成就大概也只是繼承仁鴛堂了，更不用說她一點兒學醫的天賦也沒有，診所遲早是要交給父親的三名學徒的吧。光其實對這些事不甚在意，然而被別人拿來碎嘴就令人討厭了，三隅家是仁鴛堂最大的客戶，對此他們一家人也只能陪笑著打圓場。怎麼就這麼沒骨氣呢！喜歡你的我真是個笨蛋！──三隅對她發怒，當時光尚不能理解胸中陡然升起的不協調感意味著什麼，時至今日，她漸漸把從前不明白的事情逐一搞懂了，懵懂和困惑於是改頭換面，成為了無奈與漠然。  
北鄉家從平戶城來的軍隊開進村裡時，三隅被她的地主父親當成禮物一般精心包裝，光瞧見她一身平民人家能購得最好的和服，梳了端麗的髮型、化了妝，卻哭腫雙眼，說她才不要讓那些粗魯的士兵碰自己、不知道會受到如何恐怖的對待，那時，光是真的打從心裡覺得三隅可憐。  
跟三隅一樣，光也不樂見軍隊經過村子，因為她珍愛的姊姊也是Omega啊，誰知道會發生什麼可怕的事呢？就算她的姊姊總是從容冷靜，從沒有其他Omega那種恐懼世界的眼神，小時候、尚未分化之時還多次從其他愛欺負人的孩子手裡保護自己，勇敢的背影看起來彷若武士。  
軍隊來了，雁淵家與三隅家不同，父親讓姊姊躲進山裡，那是他們慣常採集藥草的地方，少有人煙，山徑只有雁淵家的人和診所的學徒們熟悉，經年累月踏出來不太明顯的小路途中搭了一間小屋，是供採藥時休息使用，姊姊就躲在那裡。  
但最終被帶走的是藏起來的姊姊，不是被家人當作商品展示的三隅。  
而這一年來被迫長大成人的光終於知曉了姊姊的從容、冷靜和勇敢，名字叫做絕望。

姊姊出嫁之後她又長了些身高，光揣著懷裡的包袱快步登山，只感到微微地喘，可能原本就十分充沛的體力也在軍旅生涯中得到了磨練吧。已是深冬，畢竟是三隅的心意，光圍上了新圍巾，頭上的斗笠屬於診所的另一名徒弟惠子，已經習慣了頭盔，鬆垮垮的斗笠好幾次滑動令光不太適應。事情辦完之後，回家一趟取行李，就該回城了，應該沒有時間上三隅家再次問候，母親肯定會覺得萬分可惜。從她姊姊出嫁、自己也在城主手下做事之後，老地主完全改變了態度，至少這讓三隅和母親兩人都開心滿意──她們開心滿意，對她的耳根子是有益的──光如此安慰自己，並試著不再想她們，要是能持續到下次返鄉之前都別再想起，那就好了。  
角陀山的神社專門祭祀死嬰和夭折的孩子，她已經看見鳥居的影子，便加快腳步。不久之後，她同巫女打過招呼，進入靈園，不遠處有一對低著頭的年輕男子，光把視線從他們身上收回來，經過地上一壘一壘的小石堆，走進少數石碑林立的一處，在碑前放上花，碑上是城主方正大氣的字跡。打開包袱，拿出姊姊託給她的小衣服和小草鞋，大概是因為包袱自上次束起後就鮮少開啟，物品上還沾著她姊姊的信息素，光站在原地愣了一陣神，才緩過氣息。她正了正精神，將物品擺放好，又從衣襟內掏出親手竹編的幾個小玩具一併放上，合十雙手。  
光在雪中站了一陣，應當是巫女們都會定時清掃、鏟雪的緣故，位於室外的靈園並不像山徑那樣被大片厚重的白色掩埋，園中的石碑和石堆上也只有一層薄薄積雪。不再活動使身體漸漸地冷下來，綁腿和外衣、甚至滿載三隅愛意的圍巾都無法帶來足夠的溫暖，她微微發起抖，搓揉雙手。靈園之中悄然無聲，周圍的樹梢找不到一隻小動物，天空不見飛鳥，唯一讓時間流逝得到證明的，只剩下雪了。光心想自己還有那麼多不明白的事，落雪又真又假，停在手心上又融化，誰能保證這一切都不是一場夢呢？  
離開神社後下山返家，告別雙親，趕路至太陽下山，光又走了半個時辰找到村莊，借了一戶樵夫家的柴房過夜。母親準備的飯糰吃到一半，那家人的兒子端了一碗鹹湯給她，在九州，別人送你東西通常是推不掉的，只好喝了，湯碗大，菜和豆腐又多，肥前的人們似乎都漸漸都對武家有了較好的印象。入夜，她在一塊鋪了草蓆的地方躺下，把包袱當作枕頭，藏在那團布料之中幽幽的信息素氣味越發張狂，光溺在那裡頭感覺既舒服又心慌。小時候她們姊妹倆時常互紮頭髮，姊姊的味道從來沒變，即便經歷了分化亦然，宛如水霧一般飄渺的味道，與其他Omega甜膩的氣味都不一樣，淡得不可思議，幾乎嗅不出來，她是Beta，更嗅不出來，卻還是熱了血液、燒紅眼匡。對光來說，姊姊的信息素總能提供良好的助眠效果，彷彿帶著媚態的語氣催促著她快一分入睡，就能快一分與氣味的主人相見，光知道，在夢裡，她就能扳開姊姊的腿，用緊繃到發痛的腺體侵犯她。  
果然，如她所料，朦朦朧朧的幻境之中，姊姊柔韌的身體倚靠在她身上，兩人之間緊貼密合，沒有縫隙，她緊掐對方臀肉，動作焦急又笨拙，不過姊姊從來都對她最好，不會取笑她的，甚至，雙手緊緊地環抱她，愛憐地輕吻在她的髮頂、額角，那些吻越溫柔，光就抑制不住地越發粗魯，繃緊了全身，咬牙切齒，雙腳用力像是要釘進地面，腰帶著性器重複著單調卻炎熱的動作，直到硬生生操哭身上的人。明明十幾年來，光一次也沒有見過姊姊哭的，夢中卻明白映出對方臉上每一顆清晰的眼淚，它們墜落在光裸露的肩頭，燙傷了肌膚──這個人哭起來原來是這樣的嗎？姊姊的哭臉使她呼吸困難，被溫柔包覆的腺體反而比孤單寂寞的時候更加難受，最後只能不管不顧把委屈鹹澀的東西都射進去，這才終於，終於得到解脫。  
清晨醒來，光第一個就感覺到褲襠裡黏乎乎的一蹋糊塗，這事不管幾次都教人羞恥，她紅著臉大略清理過，確保不至於影響行動之後，就啟程，路上邊走邊吃掉一個乾乾的餅充當早餐。她成功趕在中午之前進城，回營裡拭淨身體、換了衣服，前往主郭的宅邸，進入天守閣，她想新藤可能是在等她，案上兩人份的飯菜都還沒動。惜字如金的城主並不像表面上看起來那樣可怕，很多時候她就只是不講話而已。光簡略做了報告，就坐下同城主吃飯，期間再沒有隻言片語了，城主顯然十分自在，毫不尷尬，光有時不禁要感嘆這個人跟姊姊還真是像，記得以往時常發生這樣的事：晚上，姊姊泡了粗茶坐在桌前挑燈讀書，在自己因快要睡去而準備離座時，驚訝地抬起頭，說：不再多坐一會兒嗎？就算這麼長時間對自己不聞不問，姊姊還是認為她們是兩個人一起坐在這兒的，只是一個人喝茶看書、另一個人喝茶發呆。  
明明她在旁邊一聲不吭的像個擺設，卻又需要她的陪伴。  
也不知道在紙門都拉上之後，這兩個沉默的人是否仍然沉默？  
一邊想著這些，光一不小心沒制住狼吞虎嚥的壞習慣，飯菜都吃完了，城主那邊的卻還剩一半。新藤發覺，就把碟子裡剩下的兩塊魚肉都夾進她的碗裡──九州熱情的鄉下人以外，來自她姊姊和這個人的餽贈也是不能推辭的──光只好坦蕩蕩地道謝、坦蕩蕩地把魚肉吞進肚子裡。這次回家她受命帶給父母一筆為數不小的金錢，以及一些布匹、珠寶，說是要感謝他們對姊姊的養育之恩；若今天讓她同席還有什麼事，多半也是跟她姊姊牽扯的吧，果不其然，放下筷子，新藤換成了隨意的坐姿，問她：後天要去接你姊姊，回來之前，你覺得她會希望回家一趟看看你父母嗎？  
不，不會──答案顯得有些苦澀，光暗自咬了咬牙──就算爸爸一定很想念姊姊。  
光永遠忘不了緊接在平戶城盛大的婚禮之後，仁鴛堂的前院，雁淵夫婦跪在地上，有著藤紋和新月家徽的軍旗團團包圍，黑色和金色鎧甲交錯，豪華的馬車前方鋪了厚草蓆，以免城主新婚妻子昂貴的純白色和服下擺拖在泥地上。姊姊去扶他們，但他們幾乎到最後都不肯起來，尤其是母親，矮短身軀縮成了烏龜狀彷彿犯下死罪之人。那時光站在馬車後面，看不到姊姊抬頭看天空時的表情，同時也不想被姊姊看見自己的表情。  
從前，若是父親到大村灣附近出診，總願意讓幹雄大哥帶她們姊妹倆同去，在遊玩時看顧她們。沿岸一帶不管走到哪裡都可以看見丘陵上高起的玖島城，連郭城牆和城樓上的青色瓦片在陽光下反射著溫潤的光澤。有一次姊姊指著城樓說真想進去裡面看看，從城樓裡往外看的話說不定就能看見對岸的琴海町，幹雄大哥就說那你們要文靜乖巧，以後就能被城裡的武士娶回去當公主，光一聽見就嚇得哇哇大叫，說她絕對不要──主要是不想要文靜乖巧，聽她這麼一說，上一秒還是一副感到興趣神情的姊姊也瞬間變臉，說光不要的話她也不要、要永遠和光在一起。幹雄見這話逗不了小姊妹，乾脆不說了，在街邊買了點心堵住她們的嘴，見到點心，她們立刻就把玖島城忘得一乾二淨。  
……不，其實是記得的吧。不是海風鹹味，也不是城和武士。光一直記得她姊姊說過的，要永遠和她在一起──這話姊姊她還說了兩次──另一次是在記憶中父母唯一一次大吵時，至今她還是搞不清楚是她犯錯還是姊姊犯錯，好像是她羨慕姊姊的新和服，被對方看出，初詣回來就拉她躲在房間裡、脫下來偷偷替她穿，穿到一半，母親打開門來，愕然張口，緊接著神情突然變成驚嚇與怒不可遏參半的模樣，高聲斥喝自己站在原地，並把姊姊拖出房間外。門被關上了，遠處房間的方向傳來母親模糊的斥罵聲，聽不清說的是什麼，可光不敢反抗母親命令，站在原地又掉眼淚又發抖，內疚不已，她們常常一起做錯了什麼結果都是姊姊一個人挨罵──肯定是因為自己太笨了罵也聽不懂，找不到解答的光如此認定已經好多年。不一會兒父親返家，跟母親大吵起來，一氣之下竟然帶著姊姊走了，一連兩個晚上沒有回家，那時她覺得爸爸和姊姊永遠都不會回來了，看母親的表情，彷彿也是這麼認為。第三天傍晚父親才一臉疲態出現在門口，背上揹著熟睡的姊姊，一家人當作什麼事都沒發生似的安靜圍坐吃晚餐，從此她再不敢提起那件事，全家沒人提起。晚上睡覺時姊姊背對著她，她靠過去，靠在姊姊背上掉眼淚，那時候姊姊說：還以為再也見不到你了，明明我想要永遠和光在一起，我想到如果不能永遠在一起，那乾脆找塊石頭撞死或跳到海裡淹死好了，山伏法師們說過，這樣靈魂逃出來，還能去見想見的人。光聽得，沒有對這樣激烈的想法感到不安，反而暗暗升起希望，彷彿恍然大悟、知道了萬一有什麼把她們姊妹分開，原來自己還可以撞死或淹死、就可以去找姊姊了。最後她因此安下心來，終於能入睡。  
那姊姊呢？也仍然記得嗎？記不記得說過的要永遠在一起？記不記得身體死亡時靈魂是可以出逃的？如今她真的嫁給了武士，家也不能回去了，付出的代價，是從玖島城俯瞰大村灣的愜意能夠彌補的嗎？  
「不，我想姊姊會想直接回來…」  
如同預料，對於光的回答，城主並不追問，闔起扇子站起身來：那就直接回城。辛苦了，雁淵，下去吧。  
──好好休息──待她起身，新藤又補上這麼一句，並伸手摸了摸她的頭，動作那麼自然，彷彿這個人也跟她姊姊一樣、從小跟需要照顧的弟妹一同長大，但事實並非如此，光清楚記得城主是家中幼子。

─────────  
※標題沒有諷刺意味。  
※尚無立繪的角色都是我想像的長相。  
※其實我對新藤孝美這對CP可能有一點潔癖，看到她們各自跟別人曖昧或相好會很痛苦()，考慮好久最後還是決定她們之間沒有廣義的忠貞，是因為首先我就無法阻止雁淵女士戀妹、小光姊控，再來也無法阻止508的設定文案中孝美和松田看起來很曖昧彷彿是長僚機、新藤跟薩奇看起來也很曖昧兩人還是正副司令；再來當然就是因為劇情在我腦內自然生長的關係……  
※以角色為本位的話新藤應該要被設定成B，她那冷淡的模樣跟Beta屬性簡直絕配，但為了劇情，在這個故事裡她是A。孝美的話，我覺得AOB都可以，而且不管是哪種性別她都可以演技很好的表現出一副Beta的模樣隱藏自已（然後扮豬吃老虎）。  
※雖然上面那麼說，寫到後來我已經覺得，Alpha的新藤感覺就會是一個超好的Alpha啊，才幹過人但是內斂低調，絕不會大聲嚷嚷，永遠很優雅，又細心又壓撒系，最重要的是那話兒一定很大（幹  
※TKM總給我一種對性行為有陳腐的看法覺得它髒的感覺（我寫這篇文簡直是虐待她），新藤則是禁慾悶騷。這個故事如此不堪，但我相信就算我這麼對待孝美，她也頂得住，因為她是孝美；我比較心疼軟弱柔情的新藤少校。  
※故事中的性別歧視沒有要表達諷刺的意思，它們只是就那麼發生了。


	2. Chapter 2

半年前剛流產的雁淵被送去佛寺長住，期間新藤給妻子送過兩次東西，一次是木盒裝的經書，一次是冬衣和溫補的食材，都是派黑母衣眾之首的松田昌子前去。松田第一次從鴴鶴寺回來，就衝進書房跪著對她說夫人消瘦好多、令人心疼，還求她去探望，或至少送一封信表達心意。城主打量眼前跟了自己多年的親信，緩緩開口說：松田，你心疼夫人呀？微笑的弧度小到幾乎不能瞧見，以至於部屬眼中映出的仍是她那張常年板起、冷淡倦怠的臉，松田驚覺發言僭越，伏下身來請罪。新藤起身來，拿扇子在松田腦袋上輕敲兩下，離開房間。當然了，那之後她沒有去探望、也沒有寫信給妻子，彷彿把人都給忘了。  
第二次送，仍是囑給松田的任務，知道失言得到原諒，年輕的武士即便只是送個日用品也兢兢業業，傍晚回來，向新藤報告，卻依然忍不住地把額頭按在書房的地板上問她：為什麼您不親自去寺裡一趟呢？新藤嘆了口氣，卻沒有說話，把扇子從左手換到右手，又換回左手。松田嚥了口唾沫，伏在地上，低著頭，似乎已經下定決心自己這一條命比起夫人的委屈寂寞根本不算什麼。新藤看在眼裡，又嘆一口氣，只是這回克制住了沒有發出聲音，她站起來，緩慢道：「我親自去，又能做什麼？傷她的心嗎？」  
松田圓睜那雙單純的眼睛，抬頭與新藤四目相交，困惑不解，完全不明白城主何以作此回答，卻也不知道該如何表達疑問，只能愣在原地。新藤張嘴，似乎還想說什麼，最後只是閉起眼搖搖頭，又拿著扇子在松田腦袋上敲了敲，接著將那把北鄉大人賞賜自己的扇子遞到松田面前，說：「你關心夫人，我很欣慰。拿去吧。」松田連忙低頭謝恩，一面接過扇子，還是什麼都沒弄明白，城主本就十分寡言，你很難從這個人口中探問出什麼；又缺乏表情，所以也無從判斷她的情緒。  
在沒有妻子陪伴的日子裡，新藤一絲不苟地整治著玖島城和周邊的城下町以及軍寨，就像她先前整治平戶一樣，沒有人會懷疑城主的勞心，只會私下議論她呆板無趣到不可思議的日常生活，似乎所有醒著的時間都被她拿來工作了，甚至連用餐時也一邊聽取近侍口述文書或重要的信件。如同所有的武士，城主也崇尚騎馬、射箭這類強身健體的娛樂，可她進行這些活動的方式看起來沒有絲毫樂趣可言，任誰都可以看出那是徹頭徹尾的鍛鍊；她不出門打獵，而是清晨即起就繞著宅邸騎馬，每天都是同樣重複的路線，接著吃一碗飯配上一碗湯作為早餐，早餐後，她會在宅邸後院小小的校場射箭，射完二十支箭之後，二十位黑母衣眾當中的一位將會準時造訪城主的宅邸，與後者進行激烈的木刀對打，這些便是城主早晨的例行事項；上午她跟一些家臣會面並處理工作，直到用午餐時，處理比較輕鬆的工作，然後下午繼續工作直到晚餐時間，如果城裡有宴會，她也會露面，只是並不飲酒，通常的情形則是簡單地用過晚餐之後，在宅邸周邊散步一會兒，然後便回到室內讀書、寫字直到就寢時間，若是此時城主判斷一天的精力仍未消耗完畢，院子裡有一口井，她會不斷打水直到筋疲力竭。  
這期間，新藤將主城和軍寨的城牆加固了一番，在大村灣蓋了具有嚴密防禦工事的水寨，並開始造船，除此之外也整修了玖島城的本丸，並增築一座小但精緻的天守閣。由於這些軍備措施，以及城主先前也在平戶建立水寨、組織水軍的關係，家臣和軍士之間流傳起城主相信五島水軍可能會背叛北鄉家這樣的猜測。然而新藤喜怒不形於色，五島水軍的忠誠是否可信始終只她一個人有把握，因為當初就是新藤隻身一人作為說客，乘船進入五島水寨說服頭目歸降的啊。  
終於到了要迎接妻子回來的日子，城主看起來沒有比平時還要柔情個一星半點，她沒有讓雁淵──妹妹的那一個──跟著，而是把年輕的鐵炮大將派去平戶見自己熟識的南蠻商人，攜幾件預訂的貨品回來。新藤只帶上她的二十名黑母衣眾，和裝飾著家徽的華麗馬車，清早就出發前往鴴鶴寺，入山不久，離正午還有一個時辰以上，就看見寺影了。母衣眾全數立於三門之外，沒有踏進一步。城主下了馬，解下兔形兜交給近旁，捧著妻子的鹿皮大衣，隻身入寺，僧人們紛紛讓道，本堂之前，她說：我來接我的夫人回去。方丈殷勤地應好，囑咐一眾僧尼全部退入本堂，自己則為城主引路，及至觀音殿外，方丈施過禮，也退下了。  
觀音殿內不燃蠟燭也不開窗，她能大略看見妻子跪坐菩薩像前，沒有回頭看往她弄出來的動靜；視界黑暗，新藤放下手中物品，逕行走去開了其中一扇窗，因為積雪，陽光已成銀白顏色，映照進來，妻子和觀音都更標緻了。  
城主退回觀音像前，整個殿內只有一個四角飾有編織流蘇的拜墊，被Omega佔著。她走近，把手掌放上妻子那顆棕色的腦袋，仍然神色淡漠，手上卻是如同撫摸小孩子一般、滿溢疼愛的溫柔動作。  
「您怎麼還不納個側室。」雁淵沒有閃躲，卻蹦出這麼句話來，語氣平板。  
「……好了，別鬧彆扭。」新藤抽了抽嘴角，沒有收手，還是摩娑著對方髮頂。  
雁淵沒有答腔，只用鼻子發出一個聲音。  
「…我這不是來接你了嗎。」新藤無奈道，停了停又反問：「還是說，你不想要？」  
「呵，怎麼會，我現在唯一的願望就是結束這漫長的等待…雖然這裡住起來足夠安靜，也總是沒有人。」  
「可你看起來不像是得償所願的樣子？」  
雁淵回過頭來笑了笑，神情一下變得很溫順──儘管新藤沒能瞧見雁淵在回頭之前是個什麼樣的表情，她見她稍顯憔悴的臉上不帶一絲諷刺，便稍微安心了，緩緩蹲下來，覽過對方的肩，把她想念的那個身體靠進自己懷裡摟著「…吶…想我嗎……？」她問，換來懷裡人無聲地笑，只經由微微震動的軀體透露給她。  
「笑什麼？」  
「昌子倒是告訴我： **您說** 您很想念我。」  
「──松田那個傢伙……」  
「是啊，還好是那個遲鈍的昌子，我才有辦法假裝相信。您一定沒有說過，是不是？」  
「…是沒有。」新藤低聲道，把手鑽進雁淵的後頸與髮絲之間，用上了點力，就算剛從室外進來，那手卻是溫暖的。城主深吸了口氣憋在胸中，微微抬手掀起那些躺在她手背上的髮絲，把唇貼過去「……雖然我沒有說過…」  
儘管並不是那幾個日子，Omega的後頸腺體終年發散著淡淡的信息素，新藤把氣呼在雁淵頸上，再大吸一口那久違的透明氣味，換來對方一陣顫抖，一瞬間似乎是想要起身，被新藤用另一隻手按住肩膀阻止了。她心裡想著她們要是不那麼擅長搧風點火卻又冷靜自持，那就好了；同時也很清楚這種事情再怎麼祈願也無濟於事。雁淵的信息素氣味非常、非常地淡，簡直就像沒有味道一樣，令人難以察覺，這究竟是幸運還是危險呢？氣味清淡跟信息素本身的虛實則沒有關聯，新藤還未充分回味，便已經喉嚨沙啞，她屏住呼吸，避免它們過分粗重地噴在妻子身上，然而這時雁淵伸手推了推她的腦袋，她縮回脖子，凝視對方雙眼，突然就說：「你在生我的氣。」  
「沒有。」  
她答得很快，於是她不相信。  
她把人按倒在地，扣著對方手腕喃喃道：「別生氣了。」  
「我說了沒有……唔──」  
新藤扯開妻子的腰帶、撩起和服下襬，貼身過去，拿自己被硬物撐起的褲襠頂著雁淵腿間。  
……在這種地方？沒有問出口，但是雁淵望過來的眼睛裡這麼寫著。  
新藤默不作聲，動作倒很迅速，回答雁淵的是下體被直直刺入填滿的飽脹感，頂撞的力道讓她整個人被往後推了一段不小的距離，Alpha及時拉住了她，彎身下來把臉埋在Omega頸側磨蹭。沒有前戲的狀態來這麼一下，即使是自己的Alpha也令人吃不消的，疼痛大過快感，她想推開對方但明白兩人力量懸殊這不可能辦到，轉而想要去掐對方的手臂，然而新藤的前臂被籠手牢牢包覆──這玩意應該是防止主人在戰場上被兵刃所傷、才不是防止在床上被Omega抓傷的啊！因為甲冑礙事，雁淵只好摳抓起對方扣在自己身上的手指，這似乎妨礙了Alpha，一瞬間新藤那熟悉的信息素海嘯一般壓頂而來，鎮得雁淵四肢發軟不能動彈，她害怕真的惹Alpha生氣，又發現了塞在她體內的器官尚很安分、幾乎沒有動作，於是服軟似地吐出埋怨，刻意讓語氣聽來很脆弱：  
「…會疼……」  
「……抱歉，忍一忍。」此時此刻讓對方發情絕不是個明智選擇，費神抑制住信息素的釋放，只是擁住了對方，新藤冷靜地想，早就知道會變成現在的狀況，還沒踏進寺內就知道了──自己忍不住的──無關生理本能，這是心理上的原因，從來都是。  
新藤撐起雁淵，將人翻過身去，沒有特意退出，腺體前端的稜角在甬道中刮了一圈，雁淵悶哼一聲軟下腰來，Alpha沒讓她跌在地上，一手仍然支撐著對方，一手把拜墊拉過來挪到Omega身下。她垂眸看了一眼，就拉回仍然掛在妻子身上的衣料、掩住交合處，接著俯身下去，找到一個好使力的姿勢，性器埋在深處、連綿的戳刺應當能把她的Omega伺候得很舒服，然而把臉埋在雙臂之中的雁淵並不願意出聲──如同從前的每一次那樣堅決。新藤知道妻子的性子，並不介懷，覺得雁淵這麼著，反而有種別樣的淫浪，總能點燃她。她聽她那些制不住溢出來的濕潤的、煽情的悶哼，還有跟明知贏不了的對象搏鬥一般的抽氣聲；看她整個人趴跪在地，抬起臀部獻奉性器供她使用，從兩臂邊露出來的雙耳漲紅一片，新藤忍不住對其又舔又咬，只要把臉偏過一寸，就是更加誘人的粉色後頸，她沈住氣息，加重了抽插的力道。  
從後方進入的姿勢便於標記，也更好掌控身下的人，然而新藤不是對征服感興趣的人，這麼做，九成是為了妻子著想：或許這樣的姿勢可以讓她濕潤一些──這可不能明說，可憐的城主沒少為此操煩，嘴上憋住了，她就忍不住在腦子那邊亂想，腦子最常講的故事是她不願意看到她的臉──故事還很有說服力，畢竟就連自己面對面環抱她的時候，雁淵也總是閉著眼睛。她想起這事就難受，接著又羞愧於自己的軟弱，由於缺乏適時粗心的才能，這份痛苦大概盼不到化解的一天，新藤明白自己的長處短處，已經決定了無論對方是否明瞭，她不會改變，內在的心意與外在的表現都是。  
該說畢竟是個Omega嗎，幾輪攪弄之下陰道裡外就已濕潤一片，還有許多被腺體擠榨而出滴落在地，由於衣料阻絕，新藤無法親眼瞧見，但觸覺感受已是足夠鮮明──等一下我還得擦呢──腦中逕自蹦出了無關緊要的感想，她嚥了口唾沫，唇靠上Omega的後頸蠢蠢欲動，反覆撫摸著雁淵的背脊和腰側，想讓那具已十分癱軟的軀體更加放鬆下來，像是要將對方攤平似地壓在地上，重複大進大出地抽插。  
水聲和肉體碰撞聲無所遁形。  
陣羽織的下襬也沾濕了。  
Omega身體的淫蕩反應就是這樣單調的，隨便插都能汁水氾濫，緊緻的內裏吸附著她，就跟她在一個正常Alpha該有的成長過程中聽來的一樣： 那些Omega的美妙之處，同時也是可怖和低賤之處。曾經她不把這些事情放在心上，曾經她覺得都不重要，曾經──新藤感覺那個曾經距離遙遠得像是不曾存在，Alpha之間自然交換著的、針對Omega的淫穢言語，她再也不能對其處之泰然；當她明白了Alpha與Omega之間的交媾實際上是怎麼一回事，身體裡彷彿有什麼東西爆炸、瓦解了──在她完全沒有心理準備的時候，而那些東西逐漸癒合成一副陌生模樣，她舊有的思想全都不管用了。  
雁淵抱著拜墊的手臂似乎已經失去力氣，無法妥善地遮掩表情了，她看起來真可憐，像是在忍耐著全世界。新藤對妻子那可憐的樣子最沒有辦法，差點就要繳械，她於是心一硬，狠狠啃上對方後頸，咬緊了就不放開，雁淵終於發出一聲嗚咽，眼圈發紅，睫毛濕漉漉地閃著淚光，而眼睛，像是小鹿一樣。理所當然新藤是獵過鹿的，牠們中箭倒地之後都不會馬上死去，你要去找到牠，在與那雙無辜大眼睛的對視中割斷牠的最後一口氣。  
只要咬了後頸，雁淵很容易就會被她幹到高潮。新藤鬆開牙，讓腺體停留填滿在裡面，仍然努力忍著不要射出來，輕輕去吻身下Omega的髮際，等待對方的高潮過去。然而只是半晌，雁淵仍微微發著抖，處在爆發邊緣的新藤沒法繼續忍了，略顯急躁地退出、站起身來，也一道拉著雁淵，撬開後者的嘴把性器塞了進去。  
「喝掉。」她說，語氣冷靜。雁淵皺著眉，不過沒有任何反抗，新藤看著妻子滾動的喉頭，因為盡力張嘴容納她而有些痛苦的神情，惹得才剛解放過的腺體產生再次硬起來的跡象，她連忙退出，提起褲襠，也鬆開了拉著雁淵的手。雁淵緩緩向後倒回地上，沒理會嘴邊和前襟上的濕濡。新藤兩三下綁好褲帶，就跪下來給妻子抹臉，接著清理地上的水漬，那倒不棘手，雖然在做的時候總感覺是氾濫成災，其實一條汗巾也足夠抹乾淨了。  
雁淵摸了摸拜墊前後，所幸沒有沾上什麼見不得人的液體，就把它推到一邊去，閉上眼。她的Alpha效率卓著，已將那一片不堪收拾乾淨了，氣息靠近過來，把手撐在她的頰邊。Omega不想動彈，雙腿張開，紅腫的陰戶正對著觀音像，只是漠然側躺在敞開的衣物堆中，連撿過布料遮掩都意興闌珊。新藤撫摸著她，一如既往十分輕柔──這名寡言的Alpha在每次性交之後都會用溫暖乾燥的手撫摸她的背直到她睡去……或是直到她不耐煩為止。雁淵知道現下情況由不得她睡去，但這一次也未免太早煩膩，明明該是久別重逢之後悱惻的交媾，她疲倦地推開Alpha的手，卻被自己的舉動弄得不開心起來，因為她心底知道這些煩膩都是假的，只是時常分不清楚，這是在謊言中打滾的後遺症。並且新藤沒有再嘗試把手放回來。真是不解風情，雁淵想。

─────────  
※在第一章前面警語那邊寫了這是架空古日本的故事，之後想想覺得不太對，應該是架空古扶桑。  
※想像中新藤的兔形兜大概以此照片裡的為基礎，再加上金色的吹返：  


（↑江戶時代的兔形兜，神奈川歷史博物館收藏）

  
（↑來源：<https://sakura-paris.org/dict/%E5%BA%83%E8%BE%9E%E8%8B%91/content/4046_1818>）


	3. Chapter 3

城主提著妻子的行李從殿側廂房回來，後者也將一身衣物穿戴整齊了，並且散下方才弄亂的頭髮，畢竟頸上被新藤咬出新鮮的傷口來，就這麼披散著也好吧。新藤繞到妻子身後，替她整了整腰帶，抬起頭，見對方還有幾搓髮絲落在前襟，便伸手過去撥，不料雁淵同時抽了下肩膀，又拿手掩住嘴，狀似不適。  
「怎麼了？」新藤一步閃回對方身前，心想自己的動作應該沒有太過粗魯才是？雁淵把額頭往她肩窩上靠，又憋了一陣，才有些困難地解釋：「不行…」  
「什麼？」什麼不行？  
「太腥了…」  
看著對方不太舒服的表情，突然聽懂了的城主尷尬不已。  
「…真的太腥了，」雁淵把一個拳頭放上新藤胸口，不知道是不是想捶她「您都吃了什麼？」  
「…呃……牡蠣。」她說，略略無措，直覺把手伸過去想要接，立刻意識到這是個糟糕的主意，便四下張望起來，尋找有沒有什麼容器可用，情急之下，抓起佛壇上的蓮花燈座，她低頭去看雁淵神色如何，一邊下意識解釋道：「昨天吃了八個…還是九個吧，坂本送的。她突然來，都沒有派人先說，又擅自給了我一大堆……」只是對方顯然沒有餘裕聽她說話了，新藤只得攙住人，把燈座遞過去「吶、先吐了吧？……我不會看的，吐了吧？」就算她這麼說，Omega仍然不忘伸手來遮她的眼，很快低下頭，把她的東西嘔在供佛的蓮花燈座裡，跟著又嗆了幾下。新藤拍拍對方的背，一會兒過去，雁淵收回手，好像想說些什麼，她便把耳朵湊過去。  
「……牡蠣…吃九個太多了。」  
「也可能是八個…」由於感到很抱歉，城主辯解的語氣顯得沒有底氣。  
「太多了。」雁淵說，把燈座推開，轉身面對大門。

雁淵把自己裹在鹿皮大衣中瑟瑟發抖，跟著新藤走出室外，雪再次下起來了，她的Alpha當然不會讓她擔負重物，可現在她覺得自己就是個重物，還是很難搬動的那種；前方的新藤兩手都提著打包好的物品，但看來很輕鬆，她想她肯定還能再揹著自己走的，可是那樣不好看，她便不再想了。新藤跟方丈要走了蓮花燈座，那讓雁淵感覺好了一些，可再仔細想想卻又令人惱怒──還有什麼能感覺好一些的餘地呢？從頭到尾這就是件令人惱怒的事情，不會改變的。  
三門外久久站著的母衣眾身上都積了雪，仍是一動也不動地彷若石雕，雁淵熟識的松田和小村當然也在其中，新藤越過她們替她拉開了馬車的門、扶她上去，她正生她的氣，只冷淡道了一聲謝。一行人並沒有立刻啟程，新藤似乎是和方丈談起話來──松田這麼報告，像是怕她無聊或寂寞，殷勤地立在馬車窗邊隔著竹簾同雁淵講話──剛開始是當著面講，雁淵還不自覺伸手拍掉了松田肩上的積雪，但松田發現這麼一來冷風會灌進馬車裡，堅持要她放下竹簾。雁淵沒跟對方爭辯，配合地讓松田替她封窗，主要還是為了松田心裡的那把尺著想，不是因為天冷，如果自己還未嫁在家，每年冬天也得上山工作的。雁淵自己才不在乎這窗是開是關，就算剛才的交媾使她全身沾滿了新藤的氣味，無論看著還是嗅著都很情慾，令大半為Alpha的母衣眾個個神色拘謹，她也不介意處在他們的視線之中，仍舊依照自己步調，慢悠悠地進入車內。婚禮過去一年了，母衣眾也該要習慣主倆的作風了，比起雁淵的坦蕩，新藤毫不避諱的大方作派更是他們料想不到的，一直以來城主是一個寡言寡慾、含蓄又低調的人，彷彿對聲色之事全無興趣──當然，這在眾人眼裡指的是 **對Omega** 全無興趣，甚至有人猜想她會不會是個同性戀？認識更久的人則會宣稱這跟同性戀不同性戀沒有關係、真相是她根本就沒有性慾。而現在人們知道了真相並非如此，城主不但強娶民女，還公然在戰場以外的地方釋放、暴露信息素，這聽起來實在不像新藤會做的事，比較適合為若本和西澤她們的傳奇故事再添一筆。不過，既然事情已經發生，再怎麼離奇也會經過時間的沖刷變得平淡，母衣眾們儘管拘謹或尷尬，不再大驚小怪，Alpha不去強佔Omega那還算是Alpha嗎？許多人甚至產生了「反正自家夫人看起來也不像個民女」這樣的感想，儘管這思路的邏輯不太對勁，卻也沒有多少人放在心上了。  
婚禮剛結束、雁淵住進平戶城的時候，新藤並沒有為了新婚的妻子改變計畫，預定工作如期進行，就是把她關在宅邸，沒有安排出遊，也沒有把妻子放在豪華馬車上繞行城下町、讓町民歡呼愛戴一番，或許是因為當時城主才接管平戶沒有多久的緣故。雖說如此，兩人之間的婚姻之實倒從來沒少過，她們似乎整天都待在一塊兒，公開場合自不用說，家臣們私下來見新藤的時候，也總能見到雁淵陪伴一旁，而她的身上又總是繚繞著城主爬藤植物味兒一般的信息素，說濃不濃要淡不淡，偏偏是隔著幾尺距離還能嗅到的程度；家臣們一開始是十分不適應的，尤其是那當中的Alpha們，把話說給Omega聽沒有問題，在Omega的注視之下說話卻好像非常有問題，儘管他們自己都說不清楚問題到底出在哪兒，明明Omega就像是一件漂亮的沒有威脅性的擺設，有誰會覺得被房間裡的桌子椅子、碗筷或茶入盯著看而不自在的呢？  
在黑母衣眾之中，領頭的松田大概是唯一沒被花瓶瞧得不自在的Alpha了，她是個優秀的武士，品格高尚而感情遲鈍，或許可以用這樣的人至今已是難能可貴來形容她吧。與眾不同的松田從來沒加入八卦的行列，彼時消息傳回來、說城主搶了大村地方平民醫家的一個Omega回來作妻子，她立刻說新藤大人絕對不會做那樣的事，等她親眼見到雁淵和雁淵的美色，被同伴們揶揄了，便不再說話，十分木訥也十分盡責，就如同她一直以來表現的那樣，松田昌子矢志不移地尊敬新藤，連帶尊敬主上的妻子，頭手觸地的跪拜毫不馬虎，亦從來沒有說過一句犯上的話。只不過松田的耿直沒能掩蓋住她的怒火，雁淵知道得一清二楚，她在扇子後面看她，就算是閉眼或低頭的時候，松田如炬的目光頃刻就能燒穿所有阻隔和距離，燙傷她。  
母衣眾之首維持著死板的君臣之禮，直到有一次雁淵睡過頭──當然是咎於前一夜和新藤發生的事情──快將正午才起，她覺得沒胃口，便沒有喚僕役進來，待在被褥裡發呆，庭院裡傳來不同於平常的鳥鳴聲，悲悽又尖銳，她起身走去看，看到是一個鳥巢掉落在地上，她見過這個鳥巢，在新藤的鐵冬青上待很久了，它像是倒扣的碗公一樣蓋在地上，雁淵只是站在那邊看，沒有踏出屋子一步。半刻後，她在書房找到新藤，對方溫言問她睡得好嗎，她不作回答，只倚在門框上半闔著眼睛看她；新藤一動情就把她拉過來按在桌子上操，書房留下淫靡的氣味難以散去，這終於激怒了松田：大人竟然讓Omega爬上她辦公的神聖案頭，成何體統！發怒的松田當著雁淵的面同新藤理論，那態度簡直是視死如歸了，然而被理論的兩人都沒能受到震懾，松田的視死如歸大概每三五天就會發生一次，大家早就習以為常，依雁淵的了解，新藤那張冷臉皮底下其實是想笑的情緒，只是這種時候若真的笑出來，恐怕會害松田氣得就地吐血而亡。雁淵可能從很早以前就開始等待這個機會，沒待新藤發話，自己先對著松田開了口，後者一驚，那是雁淵第一次同她說話，一本正經卻荒謬地說：「你也知道宅邸不大，臥房正在收拾，剩下這裡。大人需要繼承人，我的使命也只此一項，既然是大人重要的工作，在書房裡、在這張桌子上完成也是恰如其分的吧。 」  
「唔、這個──」  
「松田大人不喜歡什麼我知道，也可以理解。」  
「…不、那個，夫人、我不是──」  
「等到任務完成，我也失去用處之後，這間房裡就再不會有任何苟且的事情了。」  
松田維持跪姿、上半身卻已經直起來，雙手尷尬著不知道該往哪兒擺，滿腦子只想著她、她竟然──她怎麼能讓這個高貴的人說出這樣輕賤自身的話呢！卻對此醞釀不出任何辯解；新藤站起身來，松田迷幻又模糊地想著自己大概要掉腦袋了，然而城主只是拿扇子敲了敲自己的頭，說了句風馬牛不相及的話：「跟我去騎馬。」  
「啊？」松田愣得張開了嘴忘記闔上，倒是新藤已經緩步走出門外，眼前的雁淵放下了掩臉的扇子，兩人又再一次視線相撞，她眼裡含笑，好像在對她說：快去啊。松田只得磕磕撞撞地爬起來追出門外，才三兩步，又想起自己沒向夫人叩頭，便再跑回來，堅硬的腦殼果然很爭氣，不止聲音響亮，幾乎要把地板撞出個洞來。

松田和小村是母衣眾裡雁淵最熟悉的兩個人，護送她前往鴴鶴寺的隨扈之中有她們，松田自己更是為她當了兩次挑夫。自從書房事件過後，她們沒再有過大段的談話，然而每一次問候的機會松田都十分上心，她本來就是個剛硬正直的人，但致命性地缺乏謹慎，現在魯莽的本性彷彿被她藏進了袖子裡，整個人看起來嚴肅又穩重，同僚們嘖嘖稱奇松田身上氣質的變化，就連新藤也開玩笑說她看起來簡直像個賢能的軍奉行、是不是該升松田的官了？雖然沒有真的升官，松田被另外委派了護衛城主家眷的任務，給雁淵送日用品的第一次她沒有進屋，正坐在庭院之中，兩人短短見過一面，她只看了雁淵一眼，就低下頭去，對方簡單問了城主是否安好，佐以幾句慰勞之辭，之後沉默了一會兒，問她：昌子，不抬起頭來嗎？松田搖頭，說不敢。那麼你更不會進來屋裡了，是嗎？這回她又點頭，說希望夫人饒恕。「那我還是趕緊進去休息為好，免得你繼續跪在這裡。」她叩首謝恩，再次抬起頭來眼前已是闔上的障子。  
第二次松田仍沒有進屋，是雁淵自己先踏進了緣廊。她還是低頭正坐，可是低頭之前她仍然一眼看見了雁淵的寂寞，那寂寞的氣息比對方微微蹙起的眉還要令人惻然，彷彿自己送來那些吃的穿的都無法給對方帶來一點點安慰。松田想到這裡，心底真是說不出的酸楚，魯莽和激情之下她顧不得禮法，抬起頭來直視雁淵，整個人炙熱得像是冰天雪地中的一團火焰，赤裸又無知的雙眼如同焰心。雁淵仍然蹙眉不語，卻換了一種眼神看她，松田繼續放任魯莽和激情控制自己，站起來，脫口而出「大人託我帶口信，說非常思念您。」這樣的話。當然她不知道蹩腳的謊言被一眼識破，受寵若驚地被女主人握住雙手。雁淵眼裡堆滿了裝出來的感激、羞澀和可憐，這些對松田來說都太受用了，以至於她的胸中產生了一種在人間絕跡已久的高貴情感，明明就氣血上湧，卻忍耐著、小心翼翼去握手中柔軟的手，像是怕一用力就會折斷了它們，然後，一輩子只懂得與長槍和軍馬為伍的Alpha虔誠伏下身來，又輕又淺地吻了Omega的指尖。  
松田默默在心底對雁淵有了誓言，而雁淵又是怎麼看待她的呢？黑母衣眾之中，小村生得更高大、體格更好，臉上不變的和絢笑容使她與誰都能打成一片；然而一直以來總是松田更引人注目些，她一臉英勇的神色，那些粗勇卻掩蓋不了五官的精緻，黑色母衣底下肌肉賁張，汗水滑過側臉下頷、黏住幾搓頭髮時最挑動人，就算總是把信息素老老實實地收起來，汗水氣味也十足露骨了，要不是整天擺著一張嚇人表情，路上的Omega和Beta大概都要爭相對她投擲瓜果的吧。雁淵怎麼看待她？其實並不重要了，城主妻子的一舉一動總是那麼對得起她的身份，人們不會知道月亮的另一側是什麼模樣，它將永遠神秘，而容易被忽略的一點則是：月亮本身其實無鏡自鑑，知道的不比人們更多，甚至不得而知地上的人替它起名為月亮。  
或許自始至終對雁淵來說松田就只是那個昌子而已。

雁淵在馬車裡睡醒，掀起竹簾一角朝外看，發現路邊景色十分眼熟，而且似乎不是向著平戶城前進，她於是喚人來，小村在馬背上彎身靠近她的座車。幫我叫大人過來──她說，不一會兒新藤就從隊伍前頭折回，策馬靠近。我們這是回平戶城嗎？她表達了疑問，如果是要繞道去自己出身的村子拜訪家裡，雁淵盤算著要如何婉拒。城主搖搖頭，似乎沒料到妻子會在半途中察覺，暫時沒能想到該怎麼接話，她的不說話卻透露出更多訊息；雁淵突然笑了，還笑得有些溫暖，望著一向演技不好的新藤，後者漸漸承受不住溫柔的視線，囁嚅道：我知道沒有好好對待你，趁你不在的時候準備了禮物。  
「是帶我去看禮物吶？」  
「帶你去看禮物。」  
「是什麼？」  
「…你不想留作驚喜嗎？」  
「我不喜歡驚喜。」雁淵倚在車窗上笑「但是喜歡禮物。」  
「…是玖島城。」  
「……嗯…？」  
「你想登上去看一看的玖島城。」

─────────  
松田的名字用日文唸起來真的好好聽啊


End file.
